


Please, Say It Back

by smilesunshinee



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-11
Updated: 2014-11-11
Packaged: 2018-02-24 23:52:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2600963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smilesunshinee/pseuds/smilesunshinee





	Please, Say It Back

I've had feelings for The Doctor for as long as I could remember. I've been pondering if I should tell him or not, but I've always found a reason not to. 

I had one person on my mind and we all know it. The TARDIS opened my door for me, letting me into the corridor, to find The Doctor. I have to tell him. 

"I can't do this." I thought to myself as I went to turn around, the TARDIS locked me out of my own room, making me go forward. That daft old girl, matchmaking since forever. I continued to the control room, when The Doctor was sitting on his chair with his feet propped up on the control panel. 

He smiled when he saw me, as did I when I saw him. "Hello, Doctor." I said. "Hello, (y/n), how are you?" The Doctor replied back, I took a seat next to him, and inhaled.

"Uh oh, that never follows with anything good." He said. I exhaled, and tucked my hair behind my ear, still jumbling to find words to say. "You don't want to go home, do you?" The Doctor asked, starting to get uneasy from not knowing what I was trying to get out. "No, nothing like that." I said. He wiped his forehead out of relief. 

"Well, go ahead." The Doctor said. I swallowed. "Doctor, I've been traveling with you for awhile now... And we've grown closer. Whenever I see you, my stomach flutters. I get a little nervous, the good kind of nervous. Maybe I'm wrong, but maybe I'm right. I think I may be in love with you, I'm not quite sure if this is love.. But this is something I've never felt before, so I'm assuming." I said.

The Doctor shook his head and looked forward, in a blank stare, not saying anything back, which made me anxious. "Doctor?" I asked, which he did not reply. "Please say something, please?" But he did not.

Tears formed in my eyes, and I ran out of the control room, through the corridor to my room. I knew I shouldn't have said anything, he doesn't feel the same way. I cried out into my pillow. 

Whenever I cry, I give myself a headache by doing so, and I fall asleep. Which had happened again. I groggily opened my eyes, my face was sticky from all the crying I had done hours before. I looked over to find The Doctor sitting next to me in my bed, his knees to his chest. 

"My beautiful, wonderful, brilliant (y/n). I'm sorry I didn't say anything earlier, when you told me how you feel. It was a mean thing to do. Because, quite frankly, I feel the same. And of my 902 years of living, I've never felt this way towards anyone. I'm sorry that I made you cry, I feel horrible, I just couldn't think of how to form my words." The Doctor said, as you sat up, and smiled.

"I love you, Doctor." I said, and hugged him. "Quite right too, I love you." He replied. "Is it ok, if I kiss you, (y/n)?" The Doctor asked. I didn't answer him, instead I crashed my lips onto his. Fireworks exploded, and the TARDIS made a whirling noise. Probably saying, "I did it again." That daft old cow :')


End file.
